Spots and Speckles
Author's Note I know it's cleche to have a Romeo and Juliet story, but I couldn't resist. and Don't worry, this will be short and snappy (to the best of my ablity XP) and not too long. and It won't be exactly like Romeo and Juliet, it'd be just my luck for Shakeshpeare to come back to life as a zombie and sue me.. XD Anyway, enjoy! Prolouge: the dawn of Thunder and Shadow's hatred Thunder flicked his ginger-gold tail, sitting upon the Great Rock. Star sat next to him, along with Shadow, Wind, River, and Sky. "We'd like to start the clan's first ever Gathering!" he called out. the cats fell silent. the Thunder group, River group, Shadow group, and Sky group were all in tight-knit groups, avioding each other. However, Wind's group and Star's group were chatting happily, as though they were littermates. "There is still some dispute over territories!" he called out over the groups of cats. "But Wind and Star have decided to share territory for now, until they decide borders." "Like we're 'deciding borders'!" Shadow spat at Thunder, her hackles rasing. "You've killed half the cats in my group over damn Snakerocks! I say we deserve those rocks, you damn mouse-faces dont een eat snakes!" "that would leave Thunder group with only a sliver of land! River cats already own our side of the river!" Thunder retorted, rasing his hackles too. "Settle down!" meowed Star, always tring to keep some peace. "But Wind cats own the waterfall!" River spat at his 'friends'. "We could die without herbs from ethier your side of the river or the waterfall's base!" "Settle down!" Star called out again, but was ignored, once again. All at once there was burst of lightning and a fight broke out. Thunder crackling and fire burning, mingled with hisses and blood flying and fur ripping out. All cats fought whatever cat ventured under their paws. But everyoe stopped when Star lay bloody on the ground, unmoving. she had run in between Thunder and Shadow, who were fighting to kill. Star appered, ghostly. Stars winked in her pelt. All the cats looked around and saw all the Star group cats were dead, stars winking in their pelts, too. "The Gathering is a night of peace!" Star called out. "And now, because you have not held the peace, cats are dead. you will decide on territory, and become Clans. No more cats will die, for you shall write the Warrior Code. You shall not kill another cat that obeys the Warrior Code! I shall go off to Starclan now, and watch over you all. Be safe!" She called. then she padded away, up until she was just a glowing speck in the sky. the first star. The rest of the Star group followed, making Silverpelt. thunder turned to shadow. "We shall listen to her." thunder meowed, "But I'll always know it was you who killed her." "Me?" Scoffed Shadow. "You killed her!" "Then Thunderclan and shadowClan shall never live in peace!" thunder hissed. He flicked his tail to ThunderClan and padded away into the forest. Chapter 1: From apprentice to Warrior Spottedpaw stepped forward. "I do." she meowed. "then by the power of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. From this day forward, you will be known as Spottedtail." meowed Brightstar. "Spottedtail! Spottedtail!" the clan cheered. Spottedtail thrust out her white chest. she padded into the center of camp to start her vigil. Specklepaw flicked his tail. He rolled his eyes an dstepped forward. "I do." he sighed. "Then by the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior name." meowed Adderstar. "From this day forward, you will be known as Specklesky." "Specklesky! Specklesky!" the clan cheered. Spottedtail padded along the thunderpath. (ok, this is going to be post-poned. I will continue this when i have finished other fanfics) Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanfic Category:Spottedstar42 Fanfic